Sean Astin
Santa Monica, California, USA | role = Lynn McGill}} Sean Astin played Lynn McGill during Season 5 of 24. He has been well-known since the mid-1980s for his roles in such films as Rudy and The Goonies, and more recently for playing Samwise Gamgee in The Lord of the Rings. Biography Sean Astin was born in Santa Monica, California, as Sean Patrick Duke. His mother was actress Patty Duke, and his father was music promoter/writer Michael Tell. However, Astin didn't find the identity of Tell until 1994. Tell and Duke were only married for 13 days in 1970. In 1972, Duke married actor John Astin, who adopted Sean. He has always considered John his "real" father. Astin attended the Crossroads High School for the Arts, and then the Stella Adler Conservatory in Los Angeles. Astin graduated from UCLA with a B.A. in History and English (American literature and culture). An alumnus of Los Angeles Valley College, he serves on the school's board of directors of the Patrons Association and the Arts Council. Having two actor parents, Astin entered the business when he was ten years old, appearing in the TV film Please Don't Hit Me, Mom along with his mother. However, it was 1985's The Goonies, which made him a star. Other films in which he has starred are Toy Soldiers, Rudy, Encino Man, Courage Under Fire (with Lou Diamond Phillips, Željko Ivanek, and Tim Guinee), Teresa's Tattoo (also with Phillips, C. Thomas Howell, and Mare Winningham), and Click. More recently, he appeared as Samwise Gamgee in the Academy Award winning trilogy of Lord of the Rings. The films also featured performances by Sala Baker and John Noble. He also voices the animated characters of Raphael in Nickelodeon's Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, and Special Agent Oso in the show of the same name. Astin and his wife, Christine Astin, were also nominated for an Academy Award for their short film, Kangaroo Court. Role on 24 Astin played the role of Lynn McGill, a high-ranking CTU employee from Division. He appeared in 10 episodes of Season 5, and was credited as a Special guest star. The casting of Astin on 24 was a stroke of luck. Astin's chiropractor was also Joel Surnow's chiropractor. The pair just happened to be in the office at the same time, and the doctor asked Astin if he would like to meet Surnow, who in turn asked if Astin would like to be on 24. Astin Lands 24 Role During Chiropractic Session ''24'' credits *Season 5 ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** 24-related appearances * Supporting Players, Season 5 DVD Selected filmography * eHero (2018) * Swing State (2016) * Extraction (2013) * Demoted (2011) * Alvin and the Chipmunks: The Squeakquel (2009) * Borderland (2007) * Click (2006) * 50 First Dates (2004) * The Lord of the Rings: The Return of the King (2003) * The Lord of the Rings: The Two Towers (2002) * The Lord of the Rings: The Fellowship of the Ring (2001) * The Last Producer (2000) * The Sky Is Falling (1999) * Bulworth (1998) * Courage Under Fire (1996) * Teresa's Tattoo (1994) * Rudy (1993) * Encino Man (1992) * Toy Soldiers (1991) * Memphis Belle (1990) * The War of the Roses (1989) * Staying Together (1989) * Like Father Like Son (1987) * Brat Patrol (1986) * The Goonies (1985) Television appearances * Bunnicula (2016-2018) * Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2012-2017) * Stranger Things (2017) * The Strain (2014-2015) * Special Agent Oso (2009-2012) * NCIS (2012) * Law and Order (2009) * Monk (2009) * My Name is Earl (2007) * Into the West (2005) * Jeremiah (2003-2004) * Angel (2002) (director - episode "Soulless") References External links * Official website * * * * Category:Actors Category:Season 5 actors Category:Special guest stars Category:Guest stars